DRW Special Forces
The Special Forces is a group of highy-trained military units trained to perform unconventional, often high-risk missions.Special forces, Wikipedia. In Dead Rising and Dead Rising: Chop Till You Drop, a group of soldiers are led by Commander Brock Mason on a mission to kill every zombie and survivor in the Willamette Parkview Mall during Overtime Mode on Day 4, September 22, 12:00am. Each Special Forces soldier is armed with a machine gun and well geared with body armor and helmets. Whenever Frank kills a Special Forces member he will get 5,000 Prestige Points. Killing 10 in one playthrough will unlock the Legendary Soldier achievement. Because of these forces, all of the Willamette Parkview Mall is cleared of zombies, except for Leisure Park and the Maintenance Tunnels. Several Special Forces helicopters can be seen flying above burning buildings while Connie and Dakota were driving in the outskirts of town. Introduction When Ed DeLuca and Frank West were flying into town, they observed a barricade at one of the bridges consisting of barbed wire, sandbags, cones among other items, manned by eight soldiers and an armored vehicle. Flying further into town, after witnessing strange happenings in the main street, several helicopters begin to chase the unauthorized charter helicopter. The Facts: Memories On the fourth day, September 22, the Special Forces begin their raid on the mall 12am. At the same time, two soldiers, an escort and his guard, are talking to Jessie McCarney, telling her that if she signs the Official Secrets Act and pretends she doesn't know about the incident she will be free to go. However, Jessie turns into a zombie, due to her previous infection by Dr. Russell Barnaby, and kills the soldiers. While the soldiers speak to Jessie, the other soldiers begin their clean-up operation, killing every zombie (and supposedly survivors, too, who have not fled to the Security Room) on sight until 10am, when they leave the mall due to zombies continuing to pour in. In Leisure Park is a helicopter that kills all the zombies, while the soldiers work indoors. In addition to soldiers and a helicopter, Special Forces Drones help clear the mall of zombies, along with any survivors. Battling the Special Forces The Special Forces troops are equipped with body armor, which completely protects from handgun fire, grants them a high resistance to every other type of firearm, and a helmet which makes them immune to headshots. The best tactic is use the Small Chainsaw as this is the quickest way to defeat them. If Frank did not defeat Adam the Clown to be able to use the chainsaws, then the next best secondary tactic is using the shotgun but it takes up to 5 or 6 shots. Using the machinegun works but it takes a few shots to take them down. The Disembowel skill ( + and the same time) is particularly powerful and can instantly kill, it is more effective than all but the most powerful melee weapons. Trivia *Although Special Forces are hurt when stabbed by the excavator, they do not twist like zombies do. *The Special Forces Uniform worn by the Special Forces look very similar to the ones worn by the USS in the Resident Evil series. *Hitting the security forces with "joke" weapons (paint cans or pylons (traffic cones)) has little or no effect. *In the Security Room, the two guards that evacuated the survivors and apprehended Jessie have different models. However, after they are killed, they share the same exact model when lying on the floor next to each other, bloodied. *In Dead Rising: Road to Fortune, a Special Forces unit is led by Captain John Kilduff in Issue #3 and work alongside Phenotrans to perpetrate the Las Vegas Outbreak. Kilduff mentions that he and Brock Mason "...came up though SPECFOR together." Gallery /Gallery}} References Category:Dead Rising Characters Category:Dead Rising Psychopaths Category:Dead Rising: Chop Till You Drop Characters Category:Dead Rising: Chop Till You Drop Psychopaths Category:Organizations